A little Pen
by Jolly R
Summary: Un accident de voiture, une Hachi hospitalisée, un Shin qui, fou de rage perd les pédales s'en prend au conducteur... Avant de s'enfuir. Quand Nana Osaki craque et que Yasu fait ce qu'il peut pour son groupe... Avec un joli happy end !


**titre : **_"A Little Pen" _(titre trouvé par Jolly-Roger-77)

**Auteure : **Nesnes, mais c'est moi, Jolly-Roger-77 qui l'ai publié (mais ce n'est pas moi l'auteure ! En vrai, Nesnes est une amie qui a trop la flemme pour se créer un compte... Hum hum...)

**rating : **K+ pour quelques mots déconseillés au moins de 5 ans xD et un (tout petit) peu de violence.

**disclaimers : **Tout à Ai Yazawa !

**prairing : **ho ho ho... Un bon paquet ! Nous sommes les fées du mariage xD

**note : **A propos du titre... Au début, je voulais mettre "_A little pain_" (une petite souffrance) qui est le titre d'une chanson de OLIVIA, qui interprète une partie de la bande-son de l'anime Nana (c'est la voix chantée de Reira). Mais... En raison d'une histoire très philosophique comprenant des stylos dans cette fic, j'ai choisi de l'appeller "_A little pen_" (un petit stylo) et ça se prononce à peu près comme "_A little Pain_" !

**autre note : **Comme je l'ai dis, ce n'est pas moi l'auteure mais j'ai suffisament aidé à l'écriture de cette fic... En passant, par exemple entre 3 et 4 heures dessus hier à la relire et la corriger...

Bonne Lecture !!

* * *

**POV Shin**

"Cela ne faisait pourtant que quelques temps que j'étais coincé...

_ I need you..._

Mon regard, mes mots, ne trouvaient pas de moyens d'expression ...

_ Why ? I'm alone..._

Je croyais pouvoir vivre solitaire, n'avoir besoin de personne...

_ In this world of craziness..._

Mais j'ai besoin d'un sourire...

_Only a smile... Why ? Why... ?_

Alors que le printemps montrait déjà de beaux jours devant lui, que je n'esperais que voir ce soleil si brûlant et pourtant si réconfortant, les fleurs de cerisiers ornaient déjà ces beaux et grands arbres aux allures de rois... Ces simples fleurs... Une signification cachée... Sensées représenter un combattant courageux qui, après avoir vécu honorablement, mourut de la manière la plus belle qui soit : par sacrifice pour protéger celle qu'il aimait.  
La fleur aux teintes rosâtres tombe dans l'herbe encore fraiche de rosée... Mes lèvres glacées ne ressentaient pourtant que l'humidité du sol sombre et sans vie... Une larme, deux... Les fleurs fraichements apparues commençaient-elles déjà à perdre leur si belles pétales ? Ces pensés me hantaient, m'effrayaient, je n'étais pas née pour ça... Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi suis-je venu au monde ?  
Après tout... Elle ne voulait pas de moi. Lui n'avait jamais réussi à m'aimer. Lui en voulais-je ? Cependant, il n'était qu'un intervenant dans une vie et elle serait sûrement morte de solitude sans lui... Esperais-je sa mort ?  
Peut-être...  
Qu'esperais-je en fait ?  
Que voulais-je ?  
Quelle était ma raison de vivre et pourquoi ?

Ne m'en rendais-je compte que maintenant ? Mon coeur me brulait...  
D'un revers de la main j'effaça ce tableau rempli de souffrances.

Mais le puis-je vraiment ?  
Quelque chose s'y réecrirais avec ce stylo toujours aussi noir... Il me faudrait un stylo rouge, bleu ou vert... C'est ça ! Je n'avais besoin que de ça... de simples stylos de couleurs joyeuses.

...Mais je venais de perdre ma pochette, ma troupe...  
Je tremblais. Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas le mot le plus difficile qui soit ? Mot le plus horrible, plus que de se faire rejetter par sa mère, ou n'être qu'un objet inutile pour son pere ?

Ma boîte de stylo, je la voulais.  
Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris...? Pourquoi avais-je répondu ansi... Par colère ou juste pour le faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert...?  
L'homme ne joue pourtant que sur ça !  
Battre son prochain sur tout les domaines, souffrance, haine, intelligence ! Quel crétin !!

* * *

**POV Nana Komatsu (Hachi)**

-"POURQUOI IL A FAIT CA CET IDIOT ?!"

Je crois bien que c'était la premiere fois que je voyais Nana pleurer de toutes ses larmes, moi la fille du même âge et du même prenom qu'elle, ne l'avais jamais vu verser autant de larmes en ma présence, pensant que j'étais la seule à m'offrir ce délicieux met...  
Car les larmes libèrent et emprisonennt à la fois.

En ce mois de fevrier, j'y repensais : il n'avait rien fait, Shin n'y était pour rien, pour rien du tout...

Le sort avait toujours été contre lui, le roi des démons s'acharnait... Et moi, moi comme une ingrate, je ne l'avais quasiment pas soutenu alors qu'il avait tant besoin...  
Une larme coula, je ne pus, non... Je ne voulus... l'arreter.  
Ce goût salé qui jouisserait sur mes lèvres me consolerait de mes peines... Mais les larmes n'effacent pas les tableaux devenus noirs...

En cette nuit d'hiver, alors que la neige continuait encore et toujours de tomber et que le temps n'allait pas en s'améliorant, Shin me regarda, moi la p'tite fille de la campagne.

Etrangement j'avais peur de répondre à son regard, alors que lui me considérait comme sa propre mère. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à m'y habituer... Le temps se glaça, je frissonais, de peur peut-etre. En effet la douce nuit sombre commençait tout juste à sortir des ténébres pour embrasser le soleil de la maniere la plus torride qui soit pour, par la suite parvenir à le cacher.

La lune était-elle dominatrice ?

Cette seconde, si courte et si longue à la fois. Je me rappelle pourtant le feu vert qui m'autorisait à traverser. Shin était quelques pas derrière moi, je me demandais à quoi il pensait...

** NOIR !...**  
La voiture saffari sombre me percuta brusquement et sans me demander mon avis !

Douleur. Mal. Sang. Souffrance. Comme... Un éclair de malheurs qui s'abattait sur moi.

J'entendis à ce moment le cri de Nana Osaki. Je suppose qu'elle était de l'autre coté de la rue... Mais mes souvenirs de ces minutes-ci étaient très flous...  
Des bruits de pas qui couraient dans ma direction, un cri, une ombre protectrice.  
Nana me prit dans ses bras, je sentis la chaleur de son corps. Elle appela une ambulance et, instinticvement, se mit à chanter.

Elle me murmura, juste avant de commencer, de "tenir le coup" ! Ses notes si brèves et si douces, me transpersaient. Elle m'embrassa, ses lèvres survolant les miennes. J'étais gelée, je ne ressentis toute sa peur qu'à ce moment là.

Ses lèvres si douces, fragiles et surtout... Là d'où sortait sa si jolie voix qui me faisait frissoner... Se posèrent sur les miennes, qui devaient déjà avoir pris la couleur rouge de mon sang...

C'est à ce moment-là que Shin commis la pire connerie qu'il puisse faire.

Je crois l'avoir vu courir, sortir sans ménagement le conducteur de la voiture, un mec au cheveux longs et noirs, grand et assez beau gosse... Il avait un petit air de Takumi... La tête me tournait déjà...  
Un cri. Deux.

Celui de Nana se mêla à ces voix. Elle me lâcha, arrêta de chanter et courut vers Shin qui frappait rageusement l'homme. Elle aggripa violement "mon fils" par le col de sa chemise.

L'homme qui m'avait percuté s'évanouit au moment où Nana put intervenir.  
Enfin... C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, je divaguais de plus en plus à ce moment là.

Shin était fou de rage, on ne me l'a pas dit mais j'ai cru l'entendre, le bruit d'une gifle, sûrement celle de Nana, puis un murmure... Nana avait demandé à Shin de s'enfuir, j'en suis certaine. J'ai l'impression de connaître tout les mots qu'elle avait prononcé à ce moment, de faire parti intégrante d'elle.

L'ambulance arriva et mon corps, suivit de celui de l'homme qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, furent transportés. Mon âme restait comme "connectée" à celle de Nana.

Je me reveillai quelques jours plus tard, dans une grande chambre de couleur blanche à la base, mais qui avait subit un grand changement.  
En effet, elle était rempli de photos, posters... Et, assise à même le sol, une silouhette.

C'était Nana.

En la voyant, je souris. Elle vint vers moi pour m'embrasser. J'ai avalé une de ses larmes douces et salées.

* * *

**POV Nana Osaki**

J'avais beau tourner le probleme, il n'y avait pas de solution.  
Le probleme était-il mal posé ?

Ou alors la solution ne me convenait pas. En voyant Hachi, dans son lit qui avait soutenu une ame perdue et un corps ne pouvant bouger, qui me faisait ce sourire alors que ses yeux n'étaient qu'entres-ouverts, je me précipita sur elle. Quelle joie, quelle soulagement ! J'avais cru qu'elle aussi partirait.

Cette fois-ci ce ne serait pas Trapnest qui m'enleverait tout ce que j'ai, mais bien la mort.  
La mort elle-même.  
Celle a qui je ne m'étais confronté qu'une seule fois dans ma vie : lors de la mort de ma tutrice, ma mere m'ayant abandonnée c'était elle, ma grand-mère, qui s'était occupée de moi.  
L'aimais-je ?

Jamais je ne l'aurais aimée autant que Hachikô.

_ Le 7 et le 8 se suivent et se suivront encore longtemps..._

Elle n'est pas morte, c'était l'essentiel. J'ai passé quelques minutes à lui expliquer la situation. J'avais mal à ce moment la.

J'avais demandé à Shin de fuir après l'avoir afflubé d'une gifle... La premiere !

Il devait m'en vouloir, je m'en voulais et ce cercle continurait de tourner.

Où était-il a ce moment là, au moment ou mes lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Où était mon bassiste, mon ami ?

L'as-tu goutée ma larme Hachi, remplie de rancoeur, de haine et de soulagement ? Dis... Tu l'as aimée ?

La sonnerie de mon télèphone m'interomppit, je restais muette et ne fit aucun geste, Tu me sourit.

-"Bah réponds, qu'est ce que t'attends ? C'est surement Ren"

Ses mots, encore légers et coupés, m'ordonnait pourtant de répondre. Inconsciemment, c'est ce que je fis. Hachikô avait-elle un moyen de contrôler mes gestes, mes pensées ?  
... Cette fille faisait partie de mon corps en étant si différente.

-"Allô, Nana ? C'est Ren. Comment ça va ?"

C'était sa voix, celle de celui que j'aimais...  
Ren...

-"Allô !" Prise d'émotion, mon portable me glissa des mains avant d'être récupéré par celle de ma précieuse amie. Elle porta le combiné à son oreille.

-"Coucou, Ren comment tu vas ? C'est Hachi !"

"-Hachiko ? Tu es réveillée ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ça... C'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas petit chiwawa !" faisait la voix de mon Ren, que j'entendais faiblement à cause de la distance de mon téléphone.

-"Très bien ! J'te repasse Nana, j'vous ais coupés... Désolée c'est juste que j'avais envie de parler et Nana parle pas de choses très marrantes !!"

Hachikô rit, elle qui venait juste de sortir du coma, venait de rire, au bout de 3 minutes réveillée !

Alors que moi... _Je suis reveillée depuis plus de 21 ans et le rire m'est encore si peu famillier._

Je lui repris le téléphone qu'elle me tendait tandis qu'un autre sourire apparu sur son visage encore un peu pâle.

Arrête de sourire Hachi, arrête, je t'en supplie. Tes sourires me font si mal, _si mal..._

Je ne leur donne aucune signification.

C'est quoi _"sourire"_ ? Pourquoi je ne le peux pas moi ?! Pourquoi as-tu ce talent Nana ?

Je ne veut pas sourire. Ce serait hypocrite envers elle, envers ma vie.

_ "Elle est moche, la vie, Ren"_

Cette phrase me revient à l'esprit...

-"Ca se fait pas de piquer le téléphone comme ça !" j'ai beuglé à Nana.

Trois minutes et fallait déjà que je lui crie dessus. Je suis... Si... Irrécupérable.

Je me suis concentré sur le téléphone.  
-"Allô Ren ! Désolée, Hachikô m'avait pris mon portable. Alors tu peux te liberer ?"  
-"J'arrive tout de suite ! Les toubibs sont d'accords pour que je vous ramène chez vous ?"  
-"On s'en fout des toubibs !"

Je raccrocha.

En vérité, les medécins étaient d'accord. Je leur avait confié ta vie et il me l'avait rendu. Avec quelque amochures et mauvais souvenirs, mais ils t'avaient sauvée, c'était l'essentiel.

Alors, s'ils étaient contre, pour la premiere fois, je leur ferais confiance et je les laisserais te garder.

Mais le problème ne se posait pas.

J'avais le sourire aux lèvres quand Ren arriva. Il m'embrassa et te prit dans ses grands bras. Nous t'avons aidée à te mettre dans ton fauteuil roulant (les médecins avaient prescrit du repos et tu devais eviter de marcher pendant quelques temps).

La voiture aurait pu te tuer Hachiko. Elle aurait pu oter la vie à celle que j'aimais le plus.

Elle aurait oté la mienne aussi... Car je serais morte avec toi et Ren, je l'espère, nous aurait suivies.

Quel égoïsme. Esperer que quelqu'un meurt avec vous... Mais il m'en avait fait la promesse après tout.

Dans la soirée, nous étions à l'appartement 707, celui même où l'on s'était revues, où tu m'avais pour la toute premiere fois entendu chanter, où tu avais cru aux fantomes, rencontré Yasu, Ren et même ce crétin de Takumi...

Tout le monde avait été prévenu de ta remise en forme, Ren s'en était bien occupé.

Yasu, puis Nobu et même Reira étaient là... Mais pas lui. Pas Shin.

Shin... Toi aussi tu étais loin.

Mon coeur me fait mal. Déjà si loin... Arrivrais-je à te retrouver ?

...C'est durant ce jour de fête, ce jour qui fêtait l'Espoir, que tu me vis pleurer.  
Autant pleurer...

Mais tu ne savais pas tout, au moment où je l'avais giflé, Shin, il m'avait répondu comme un idiot ou un jeune enfant provocateur :

-"Merci, protege ma maman et celle que tu aimes, car sans elle tu ne vaut rien et je vaux encore moins que toi..."

Ces mots... Ces quelques mots me firent si mal... Tellement mal... J'ai eu envie de tout dire ...

-"POURQUOI A T-IL FAIT CA CET IDIOT !?" criais-je au moment ou tout le monde te souhaitait la bienvenue et souriait de te voir sur pied.

...Enfin... Sur pied...

Vivante en tout cas.

Yasu a lancé un regard à Ren, celui-ci me prit, m'embrassa et m'emenna dans ma chambre.

Je pleurais, pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps...

-"J'veux pas en perdre encore un, ça fait trop mal !"

J'ai murmuré ces quelques mots avant de m'enfoncer dans ses bras qui ne me procuraient absolument aucun soulagement.

Je voulais Yasu, Ren le savait...

Il m'embrassa encore et dit : "J'vais le chercher"

C'était la plus belle et pure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour m'aider...

Ne pas pouvoir me consoler et me donner a un autre... Je savais que cette idée le faisait souffrir mais, après tout, puisse qu'il le savait...

Il est partit en claquant la porte... quelques secondes, seule, dans les ténébres... Comme je l'ai été pendant si longtemps.

Yasu est arrivé en criant, ramenant la lumière dans la pièce, le son de sa voix me donnant des frissons :

-"Shin a fait une connerie et alors ?! Merde ! Quand est ce que tu vas te lever Nana ? Quand est ce que tu vas arreter de te cacher derrière des souffrances, tout le monde souffre, Reira encore plus que toi ! Mais c'est toi, toi avec ton egoïsme qui pleure devant moi, _QUI ES-TU ?_"

Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de fermer la porte. Je n'avais jamais vu Yasu dans cet état, il avait perdu tout sang-froid, je l'agaçais avec mes jérémiades... Je me suis levée, sortis de ma chambre, puis de l'appartement, courus, déscendis les escaliers de l'immeuble, les larmes aux yeux et le coeur battant...

Je crois avoir entendu Hachi crier mon nom. Je crois... Je ne sais plus. Je ne suis pas sûre. Elle se leva mais trébucha sans doute dans les escaliers au vu du cri de douleur qui perça mes tympans. Qu'importe, j'ai continué ma course effrenée.

J'étais dehors à présent.

Des bruits de pas à la fois legers et familliers derrière moi.  
Ca me rappelait... La première fois que lui et moi nous nous étions parlés. Il me courait après afin de me supplier de chanter dans son groupe... "_Bluto_"... Il avait attrapé mon écharpe qui s'était défait de mon cou, doucement, sans m'étrangler... C'était sans doute la première fois que mon coeur s'était autant emballé face à un sourire.

Il essayait de me suivre à travers le parc en face de chez nous ou je m'étais réfugiée. Ren. Toujours là pour moi, malgré mes sautes d'humeurs et mon égoïsme sans borne. J'entendais sa voix m'appeler... Je pleurais encore et encore.

_"QUI ES TU ?" _ Une lâche Yasu, je ne suis qu'une lâche...

Trapnest m'a volé Yasu...

Mon portable a sonné, je le pris dans mes mains moites et j'ai doucement posé mes lèvres dessus, comme réconfortée.

* * *

  
**POV Yasu**

Je m'étais trop enervé contre Nana, je le savais, mais après tout... Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle sorte dehors et c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour qu'elle m'en veule au point de s'enfuir... Il fallait qu'elle aille respirer et qu'elle arrête de penser à Shin. La seule maniere pour y parvenir était qu'elle pense à moi et pour cela il fallait que je la blesse, que je la blesse profondement.

Je suis un sacré calculateur et je savais très bien qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas. Il suffirait juste que j'attende qu'elle revienne vers moi... Elle le ferait. La question est juste : "quand".

-"J'y vais" leur avais-je balancé à tous, juste après cette entrevue entre moi et Nana.

-"Yasu ! Pourquoi ?"

C'était Nobu, il avait les larmes aux yeux... J'vois tout le groupe se désintegrer d'vant mes yeux... J'veux pas, j'veux pas que mes crayons ne s'éparpillent ...Revenez bon sang, revenez ! Pourquoi vous partez ? Pourquoi vous vous faites souffrir ?

Les larmes coulaient comme un léger ruisseau sur sa peau douce et claire...

-"J'suis désolé Nobu, c'était une mauvaise idée de monter à Tokyo" Je lui fit un sourire tout en mettant ma main froide dans ses cheveux blonds avant de me retourner sans rien dire d'autre.

Je savais qu'il souffrait...

Avant de partir, j'embrassa Nana Komatsu. Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien et elle aurait pu retourner à l'hopital tout à l'heure si Nobu ne l'avait pas rattrapée in-extremis au bord des escaliers où elle aurait pu, dût, tomber en voulant rattraper Nana...

* * *

**POV Ren**

J'ai enfin entendu la voix de Nana. Elle parlait. A qui ? Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que je la cherchait. Le fait de courir dans cette forêt me rappelait mon adolescence : Le jour de mes quinze ans on avait fait un grand cache-cache avec le groupe. Cela faisait déjà presque dix ans...

Moi, le bassiste de Trapnest, était d'abord le petit ami de Nana, je ne supportait pas qu'elle souffre j'aurais tant espéré retourner en arriere quand tout était encore compliqué mais sans risques...

Shin, j'te connaisais pas vraiment, mais le peu de temps que j'avais passé à jouer avec toi au Mah-jong me permettait de comprendre pourquoi Nana était dans cet état.

...C'est un honneur d'avoir comme successeur un mec comme toi ...

J'ai pris Nana dans mes bras, elle parlait doucement ...

-"Où es-tu? "

Je ne savais pas qui était son interlocuteur mais après tout j'men foutais. Tout ce qui était important à mes yeux c'est que tu sois saine et sauve Nana ....

-"Arretes de pleurer, où j'vais pleurer avec toi Shin..."

Shin. J'avais bien entendu son nom, le nom de mon successeur en temps que bassiste, le nom de celui que Nana regrettait, le nom de celui qui avait rendu la justice à sa manière...

Savait-il que la personne qu'il avait frappé sous le coup de la colère était décédée depuis dejà une semaine à cause de ses hématomes importants et de ses problemes cardiaques ?

Après tout... Devait-il le savoir ? Je suis de ceux qui pense qu'il vaut mieux mentir que dire une vérité qui fait mal à entendre...

Nana "lui" parla pendant plus de dix minutes. Je n'avais aucune envie de discuter avec un fantôme, en fait ça ne m'aurait pas déplu d'échangé quelques mots, mais je ne voulais pas empêcher le son de ses quelques paroles que Nana lui murmurait, tant qu'elle allait mieux, j'allais mieux...

* * *

  
**POV Nobu**

-"Je suis toujours le dernier à être au courant c'est sa !" criais-je, hors de moi "Pourquoi on me dit rien à moi ! Shin est autant mon copain que le votre alors pourquoi vous m'oubliez tous ?!"

J'en avais marre cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas vu Nana, elle avait débranché la sonnerie de son appartement et m'envoyait aller me faire foutre à chaque fois que je venais pour avoir des nouvelles.

J'avais juste pu téléphoner à Nana Komatsu, Hachi, celle que j'aimais et que j'avais falli perdre... Mais ces trois jours étaient passés et j'eu enfin des nouvelles. Hachi m'invita à l'appartement.  
J'ai frappé à la porte 707. Elle s'est ouverte sur une silouhette que je connaissais bien.

-"Hello , Nobu comment tu vas ?"

Une voix famillière. Une tête trouée de tout les côtés par des piercings classes. Des cheveux tirants sur le bleu. Un jeune homme... Mon pote.

-"..."

je me suis éffondré au sol, mes genoux ne tennaient plus sous le poids de mon corps. Je n'ai pu murmurer que ces maigres paroles :

"Shiiiiiiin,..."

ma voix trainant dans la longueur, j'étais si ému, moi le p'tit blondinet de la bande ...

Shin était revenu !

-"Je savais pas que sa allait te faire cet effet là, tout le monde a été surpris mais ils se sont pas aller bouffer le sol !"

La voix de Shin m'était appaisante, je me leva. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra, j'avais si peur de defaire cette étreinte et de le perdre encore une fois. Une de trop...

-"Eh ! On se calme on n'a pas demander à voir du Yaoi, nous !" a fait Nana assise à coté de Ren qui la tenait par la taille.

-"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Shin ?"

Ces paroles, j'en avais tellement peur...

-"T'inquiete Nobu, j'ai retrouvé mes crayons et j'ai pu écrire sur le tableau noir le nom : Black Stones & Compagnie"

Il me sourit et éclata de rire.

Ce n'est que maintenant, quelques années après que je compris sa phrase :

_"Tinquiete Nobu, j'ai retrouvé mes crayons et j'ai pu ecrire sur le tableau noir le nom : Black Stones & Compagnie" _

Chacun a son tableau, chacun sa vie. Et si on ne peut pas l'effacer, si on ne peut pas retourner en arrière, on la regarde droit dans les yeux et on réécrit l'histoire avec sa palette de stylos de couleurs... et on réecrit l'histoire entourés de ceux qu'on aime...

Nous nous sommes assis tout autour de cette table à côté de la fenêtre

Shin évoqua rapidement le fait qu'il s'était rendu à la police juste après l'accident et qu'il avait purger 10 mois de prison pour homicide involontaire.

Le fait qu'il soit encore mineur lui a evité une lourde durée suplémentaire... Et les circonstances attenuantes. Et puis... Il avait un "bon avocat" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Mais le plus beau dans l'histoire, c'est que Yasu est devenu le tuteur légal de Shin... D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que Yasu est arrivé, quelques temps après. Nana lui a sauté au visage en s'excusant... il l'a prit dans ses bras. Quand j'ai tourné le regard, Shin était déjà en train d'embrasser Reira, ils n'avaient pourtant échangé aucun mot.

C'est aussi à ce moment là que Hachi est arrivée à mettre le pied à terre.  
Je l'aida, elle marcha, comme un bébé qui apprend à mettre un pas devant l'autre, en procurant une grande joie à ses parents, admiratifs.  
Elle devait maintenant réapprendre à vivre et à marcher devant un petit ami admiratif de tout les progrès que faisait la fille qu'il aimait.

**Après tout, le méchant prince aux cheveux sombres et mi-long était mort en accidentant la jeune et belle princesse... Alors le gentil jeune blond put enfin sauter sur l'occasion... Et la belle princesse, Hachikô et son jeune prince, moi, vécurent dans un monde comblé rempli d'autres princes et de princesses : Ren et Nana, Shin et Reira...**

Ils se marièrent tous et eurent beaucoup d'enfants sous l'oeil de Yasu : le roi chauve à la couronne de papillotes ... XD

**FIN  
**

**

* * *

**

_Voilà... En esperant que ça vous a plu !! _

_Si vous avez envie de donner votre avis... Re... Re... Reviews ...?_

_En espérant vous revoir sur d'autres de nos/mes fics !_

_Sur ce, _

_c'était les co-auteures Nesnes et Moi-même (moitié xD), Jolly-Roger-77 !_

_(p.s : "Moi-même Moitié" marque de vêtements crée par Mana-Sama, figure de proue de la scène visual au Japon xD)  
_


End file.
